


Samhain

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), Piki Black - Freeform, Proto - Freeform, Proto is the one with a version of Sandy here, every Pitch in the relationship tags is a different version of Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Blacksand Halloween Day 5: SamhainWith the power of wikipedia research, I give you: Ole Lukoje and Proto as the Dagda and the Morrigan.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Pitch Black/Kozmotis Pitchiner, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670500
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/3/2014.

“Ta-da! Say hello to Dr. Doom!” Pitchiner says, stepping out of his bedroom. Neither of the Black twins look over at him.

“It looks great,” Jack says quietly, twisting his fluffy fake tail in his hands.

“At least _someone_ can spare a glance at me,” Pitchiner says, beaming at Jack. “Turn around, and I’ll pin your tail on.”

Pitch scoffs at him, tying Piki’s tie more easily than if he was tying his own in a mirror. This was how they both had learned, after all. “I know what your costume looks like—I know what both your costumes look like. I’m sure they’re the same as they were when I helped you put them together.” He shoves a scarf at Piki. “And the same goes for you.”

Piki drapes the scarf around his neck. “I suppose thanks _are_ in order. This doesn’t really feel like a costume at all, and you did arrange for it to be film compliant, unlike your own…”

Pitch smirks. “I’d tell you to stop, Piki, but I know you can’t. I think it’s a fundamental flaw in your constitution.” He fits a horned golden helmet onto his head. “But, since that’s the only thing you can say, I’ll count it as a victory. I rather _like_ my interpretation of Loki, and so do a great many other people, who you have never met, and who have never heard of you.”

“You’ve called them barbarians enough times to me for this not to be particularly distressing,” Piki says, fastening a loose snap on Pitch’s costume.

“Ah, is your memory going already?” Pitch re-smooths a loose strand of Piki’s hair. “It must be old age. I call many people barbarians, but never those who admire something I’ve made.”

“So have you got some sweet pranks in mind for tonight?” Pitchiner asks. “You’re going to confuse the hell out of so many people at the party, and depending on how freaky it gets you could get a lot of girls’ numbers.”

“What use could I possibly have—” they say at the same time, before glaring at each other, then at Pitchiner.

“All done!” Pitchiner says to Jack. He turns to the twins and grins. “You could give the numbers to Jack,” he says, giving him a pat on the bottom. “I’m sure he’d find something to do with them.”

“Are you trying to wage an offensive against my peace this evening because I forbade you to make any of the terrible puns you wanted to while we’re in public?” Pitch asks, as the blood drains from Piki’s face and Jack blushes and stammers.

“Of course not, dear,” Pitchiner says, smiling at the horned helmet.

Before that conversation can go any further, though, there’s a loud knocking that seems to be in Morse code on the main door, and Proto glides out of his room to answer it. Everyone falls silent, trying to figure out what an off-the-shoulder cocktail dress of rough gray fur means when paired with huge black wings and surgically precise vamp makeup.

“Ole! Just when I expected you,” Proto says when he opens the door. “Come in. They were just getting ready to leave.”

Ole’s costume is outlandish in the same way as Proto’s. He wears a tunic covered in what appear to be real autumn leaves, and a crown of yet more leaves and fruit. Most memorable, however, are what the crown supports: a set of widely spreading antlers wound through with vines. Underneath the foliage, they look real, and given Proto’s flea-market finds, they may very well be. None of the others plans to get that close, though.

Ole bows deeply to Proto, antlers framing his skinny frame as he does so. He kisses Proto’s hand, rough gold rings glinting in his lips.

It’s all very Proto and Ole, only as weird as they ever are, but something about them tonight—there’s something in the way they move that reminds Pitchiner of his stranger nightmares, the ones with the other him, the monster him. He remembers that Pitch told him that he had similar dreams, though his monster self was different, of course. Pitch had also told him, when they were both sleepy enough to plausibly deny it later, that Piki also had such dreams. And this is _so not_ what he wants to think about on Halloween night, before a party.

But he could think about it. He could think a lot about it.

“I didn’t know they were coming to the party,” Jack says quietly, and that’s just it, of course. Whatever the hell’s going on, Jack doesn’t need it. Jack needs to have fun.

And to be honest, Pitchiner doesn’t need it either. Not now. Even if it’s Halloween, can’t he be the dumb jock? Can’t he play beer pong and get drunk and dance badly in his great costume? Can’t he be that guy instead of…anything else he might be? But before he can think of how to reassure Jack, Proto and Ole turn their eerie gazes, amber and blue and too steady, to him.

“Oh, please don’t concern yourself, Jack,” Proto says. “We won’t be the ghosts at the banquet. Didn’t you hear me? I said that you all were getting ready to leave. Ole and I will be holding our own celebration.”

“Heaven forbid,” mutters Pitch. “If you damage the apartment, I will hold you entirely financially responsible. I will sue you if necessary, and I will use your cookbooks as evidence of ongoing emotional disturbance.” The words are Pitch’s, but the tone isn’t. He’s speaking too fast, and as far as Pitchiner’s concerned, that means it’s past time to leave.

“Right.” Pitchiner drapes an arm around Jack’s shoulders, which earns a glare from Piki until it becomes clear that he’s moving Jack toward the door. “Knock yourselves out.”

“We will be reenacting the meeting of The Morrigan and The Dagda on Samhain,” Proto continues, smiling as Ole tongues one of his lip rings.

“Indeed.” Pitch prods Piki in the back to get him moving. “That still sounds like it involves animal sacrifice, though I don’t know how that would work since you are a vegan—”

“I’m not,” Ole says, and that’s the last thing any of the four hear before they’ve slammed the door behind them.

“You look lovely,” Ole says to Proto, once the others are gone. “I wonder if they will be disappointed when they look up and see that The Morrigan and The Dagda only tryst on Samhain.”

Proto cups his face between his long fingers. “Only, Ole? I don’t think that’s quite a fitting word for a tryst between gods.”

Ole kisses Proto’s palm. “Are we gods then, Proto?”

“Maybe in our dreams,” Proto says, and Ole nods. He knows. He knows like all the rest in the room knew, even the pale boy. They are all something other. That is why they have found each other, ill-suited companions as they are.

“Ah, Proto,” he says. “When waking, I have never felt more inhuman than when I am with you.”

“You always know just what to say,” Proto says.

He bends down and kisses him until it looks like they’ve both been eating something raw and bloody.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #fun fact Jack's costume is Squirrel Girl#more fun fact it was Pitchiner's suggestion#fic#fact that might not be fun: I like the idea a lot that things aren't really normal for any of these dudes#imagine the avatars of things beyond your comprehension not knowing it and drinking lone star out of a red cup
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was incredibly creepy. :)
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #Pitch and Piki as Lokis is a level of meta I'm not sure I can handle without copious amounts more tea#on top of everything else#I love this interpretation but I'm not sure the world needs a Proto who is even more dangerous#with a companion who is his equal or better in every respect#also this reminds me of that one thing I've been meaning to write for NDU and wrdrobeverse for forever


End file.
